The reliability of high-temperature solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs) has improved over the last ten years to the point that they are attractive options for electric power generation in some automobiles, airplanes, and auxiliary power supplies. When SOFCs, or to a lesser extent molten carbonate fuel cells (MCFCs), are operated at high temperatures they tolerate high concentrations of carbon monoxide and sulfur in the form of SOx and hydrogen sulfide, and are capable of a limited degrees of in-situ reforming—something that is advantageous from the stand-point of fuel logistics. It is far easier to transport fuel-energy as a liquid fuel or as methane gas, than as a large volume of hydrogen gas. There are however a few problems with in-situ reforming however, and a major one is the danger of coking, a problem that gets worse when dealing with the more-desirable, heavier fuels, e.g. gasoline and jet fuel JP-8. Another problem is that, at high temperatures, the carbon tends to leave the fuel cell as carbon monoxide instead of as carbon dioxide. Carbon monoxide is toxic, and the emission thereof represents an energy inefficiency.
Thus, there exists a need for a system containing a SOFC or MCFC that reforms carbon-based fuels to generate usable energy at high efficiency and has reduced levels of carbon monoxide emissions and a lower tendency for coking.